


Alulong is love, Alulong is life

by orphan_account



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alu is a shit and takes Zilong's buff, Anal Fisting, Bts refrence, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fisting, Food Kink, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruby Alu and Zilong are best friends in like all these fics, Stripper!Zilong, Swearing, ruby is constantly drunk in these fics why, south park refrence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a set of Alulong smut oneshotsAll bottom Zilong and this is like my first fic so idk how this shit works pls help





	1. Let Ruby make her fucking fried rice

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes forget i have this fic

"Hey Zi I got the hair ties you wanted.. Zi? Where the fuck are you?? Zi??" 

 

Stepping into Zi's bedroom Alu continued to shout for Zilong. 

 

"Hnnnggg...Aluuu...Fuck yesss...."

 

Hearing his moans he looked to the bed and there was Zilong, legs spread , ass in the air , fingering himself. 

 

"What the fuck dude?" 

 

Pulling his fingers out of his ass Zilong jumped up. "Nononono why must you see me like this now nononono I've done a big fuck up shit." Zilong screeched.

 

Clamping his hand over Zi's mouth Alu slipped his fingers into the already streched open hole. 

 

"Holy shit! You're still so fucking tight , Zi!" 

 

"Hnnngggg.....Fuck.....Aluuuu....."

 

"Heh I know something better than my finger you could take up your pretty ass" Alu said while smirking at a whimpering Zilong. 

 

" Ohhh Fuck yes Alu" 

 

"But you gotta be a good little slut and not fuck yourself while i get it ready ok?,

 

"Yes yes... Just hurry up please Alu" Zilong whined.

 

Rushing to the kitchen , Alu grabbed the sausages out of the fridge and reheated them in the microwave. 

 

Once the timer beeped, Alu pulled the hotdogs out and ran into the room , grabbing a bottle of ketchup and mustard with him.

 

"Such a good boy for me.. So good.... waited for my supprise." 

 

"Hnnngggg....yessssss Alu..." 

 

Pushing Zilong back to the original position he found him in, Alu spread his puffy hole open.

 

Slicking up a saussage with condiments, Alu pressed the tip into the stretched out asshole. 

 

"Mmmmmm..Aluu....Stick it in please"

 

Pushing it in, Alu fucked him with the hotdog coated in ketchup and mustard making the brunette moan like crazy.

 

Once he stuck it in until only the tip peeked out of the long haired teen's bubble butt, Alu proceeded to eat the sausage out of his ass. 

 

"Hnnnggg...Alu do it again please.."

 

Without listening to Zi, Alucard slicked his dick with ketchup and rammed it into the perky cheeks displayed infront of him , making Zilong Scream his name for the entire apartment complex to hear.

 

"Alu...Alu...I think...I think...Im going to cum.." Zilong came with a loud shout.

 

Hearing Zilong, Alucard also came deep inside him. 

 

Pulling out, Alucard could see his semen seeping out of Zilong' glorious ass. 

 

Licking his lips from the condiments , Alu said ," We should do this again huh Zi? "

 

"Indeed"

 

Busting through the door came Ruby , carrying a 12 pack of eggs " GUYS IM BACK WITH THE EGGS LETS GET THIS FRIED RICE COOKING BITCHES!!!"

 

Stepping into Zilong's room to call him, Ruby caught them both naked , covered in semen and condiments. 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THE FUCKING HOTDOGS NOW I CAN'T MAKE FUCKING LUNCH DID YOU TWO FUCK THE SAUSSAGES I WILL GET YOUR BITCH ASSES!!"

 

Ruby screeched as she chased the naked , now boyfriends around their apartment.


	2. The two gays get drunk and fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

" GET READY TO GET DRUNK BITCHES WHOOOOO "

 

Zilong and his friends were going for karaoke to celebrate... what again? Zilong has no idea. Ruby always seems to have new excuses to get drunk. Weird. She's usually the one that gets the most hungover and regrets everything.

 

Also as usual he questions all his life choices leading up to choosing her as a friend. It doesn't matter, she is still one of his bestest friends. Along with Alucard. Alucard. The one his bitchass heart palpitates for. Weirdest thing is that Zilong is pretty sure he's straight but Alu's a dude.

 

Anyways , as he was saying , they were heading out for karaoke with a group of friends. But worst of all , Alu was going to be there. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. What was he going to fucking do.

 

"Hey guys! You two are late ! Ruby you pay for the first round ya bitch ! " Alu laughed jokingly as they entered the rented room. 

 

Soon , Argus and Rafella were belting out 'All star' at the top of their lungs. Thank the game master for the existance of soundproof walls. 

 

By then , the brunette was already pretty tipsy , considering he chugged 3 cans of  beer.  

 

"Heeyyyyyyyy Allluuuuuuu" Zilong stuttered drunkly. 

 

"Woa Zi i think you're drunk you ok man? " Alu asked as he supported Zilong up. 

 

Alu himself had a crush on Zilong as well , often jerking off to his dick deep inside the long haired teen's perky ass.

 

Pulling Alu with him to the toilet , Zilong could hear Miya and Layla screeching out the lyrics to Mic Drop in the background while Nana loudly declared her love for Jimin.

 

Closing the stall door behind them , Zilong proceeded to pull Alu's pants down , whipping his member out and taking it in his mouth.

 

"Mmmmm...Zi..." Alu moaned out.

 

Licking up and down Alu's shaft he massaged his balls. 

 

"Zi the toilet's kinda dirty , we should go to my place ok? "

 

Grabbing Zilong's hand , the ivory haired teen dragged him out of the stall , past a drunken Bruno and towards his house which was nearby at lazyness&convenience street. 

 

Throwing Zilong on his bed , the other undressed him and pulled his own pants off. Flipping the other onto all fours, Alu grabbed a bottle of lotion from his desk. 

 

Suddenly , Zilong felt a wet, long digit slip into his hole. The finger wiggled around until it found a spot that made Zilong moan Alu's name out loud. 

 

"Ahhhahhhh...Aluuuu" 

 

Sticking in another finger into the shorter's puffy pink asshole , Alu slowly added the rest of his fingers deep inside the hole.

 

"Baby , im going to stick it in ok? " 

 

"Be gentle Alu...."

 

Alu gingerly inserted his erected member into the huge gaping asshole of his now lover making Zilong moan his name out in sexual delight.

 

"Aaaaahhhh...Alu...im...going to cum...."

 

Both teens came screaming each others names out. Zilong onto the sheets below him and Alucard deep inside his now new cock sleave.

 

Then they proceeded to knock out asleep on the white haired's filthy bed.

 

Zilong woke up yawing. Where the fuck was he?? Goddammit Ruby not again im going to beat your ass when i get back.   
Turning around he lay face to face with his long time crush , who was sound asleep , followed by a sharp pain in his anal region. 

 

"WHOMSTEVD FUCK" Zilong screeched in sudden realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh bts reference


	3. Two fuckers fuck again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the alpha friend mentioned in this is Alpha the character

Hey Zi!  
               
                                                           Yeah Alu?

Dude meet me at the pickup point I drove 2day lmao.

                                                            Lmao kk

 

Zilong turned off his phone and chuckled to himself. Alu always forgot to drive to school. Chi bai. 

 

Draging his heavy ass backpack he stumbled out of the entrence of MLJC (Mobile ledgends junior college) and towards the pickup point. As soon as he reached there, the loud screeching tyres of a blue car appeared. 

 

Hopping in, Zilong was greeted with loud blasting music. 

 

"Heyyy Zi letsa go! We can stop to get macs on the way to my house."

 

Agreeing, they sped off.

 

Suddenly, the long haired teen felt a burning sensation in is stomach. 

 

"Hey dude can you stop at the petrol kiosk over there my stomach hurts"

 

Pulling up there, Alu parked and ran to the petrol station to get food while Zilong stayed in the car.

 

All of a sudden, Zilong felt something seep out of his ass. His sense of smell perked up. Fuck. Nonononono this can not be happening. 

 

"I CAN'T BE A FUCKING OMEGA NOOOO"

 

Alpha...Alpha...

 

Zilong could smell Alucard coming back from the store. Worse , Alu was an alpha himself. No must contain it. He couldn't take it anymore...

 

"Hey Zi! Im back-"

 

"Alu...omega...heat...fuck..."

 

Suddenly Alu's senses kicked in. The omega he was smelling while he was driving was Zilong all along. How could he be so oblivious!?!

 

Hurrying to help his friend, Alu piled a stash of blankets and hoodies into a makeshift nest in the backseat of his car. He was told by another Alpha friend that omegas in heat like to be in nests surrounded by soft things and blankets. 

 

He was also told by the same friend that a way to help the omega in heat was to insert things into their needy hole to stimulate a dick in place of an alpha one if there were no condoms in sight.

 

"Need you to fuck me Alpha... Please?.."

 

Sticking his now bare ass in the air, the shorter one was full of lust too deep in the heat to care if he would get pregnant.

 

Suddenly, Zilong felt a finger prodd into his slick dripping hole. In supprise he turned around a saw Alu sticking a digit into his self lubricated hole.

 

"Please Alu more....."

 

The ivory haired teen stuck another finger in. Followed by another, and another, until his entire fist could fit in the other's puffy streched open asshole. 

 

Alu pulled out his fist, making Zilong whimper wanting something to stuff him up full.

 

"If you want my big alpha knot ya gotta beg for it slut" 

 

"Please Alpha. I need your big fat cock. I need you to knot me. Fill me with your cum. Fuck me like the slutty omega i am" The shorter pleaded with tears streaming down his face.

 

Without any warning, a lustful Alu rammed his 12 inch straight into Zilong's puckered asshole, making the brunette scream his name out. Then he proceeded to thrust in and out.

 

"Im going to breed your dirty omega hole, fill you up and watch your belly swell and our pups suck on your fat breasts, you cock slut. You're mine now" Alu, too lost in lust growled.

 

"AHHH YES ALPHA" Zilong squealed as he came. 

 

Hearing his pretty omega squeak like that pushed Alu to knot deep inside the shorter's hole.

 

"Hey Alu you rembered to use a condom right?"

 

"Oops"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my dog's bday  
> Wish her a happy bday  
> Do it now


	4. Our two fuckers fuck in a bush this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shout out to inncorrect mobile ledgends quotes the fanny part is a refrence to one of their posts luv u

  "5 seconds to the enemies reach the battlefield. Smash them!"

 

Zilong grabbed his spear and charged forward. Heading for the bottom lane, he instantly started jungling.

 

In a flash, Alucard rushed in and took the buff. God dammit Alu, the fucker always took the buff last minute wheather they were on the same team or opposite like today. The brunette always hoped they were on the same team though.

 

He was always constantly rambling to Kagura about his crush on the demon hunter. Unfortunately, Kagura was friends with Ruby, who was Alu's best friend. Ruby was a talkative little shit. Fuck. Did she tell Alu? She probally did. Fucking great.

 

Lost in thought, the long haired teen wandered into the grass. Unknown to him, Alu sneaked behind him and started attacking. Soon, Zilong was almost dead. 

 

"Please Alu I'll do anything! Please don't kill me" The shorter pleaded on his knees.

 

"Turn around and stand on all fours, don't turn around and I'll see" Alu grinned.

 

Obeying his crush, Zilong crouched trembling fearing for his win streak.

 

Suddenly, Zilong felt something in his ass.  
Wondering what it was ( and hoping it was Alu's dick ) he came to a realization.  
Wait. He felt this same thing before. He knows this feeling after months and months of training with it in his hands. No fucking way. Did Alu stick his fucking spear in his hole???

 

Turning around, he saw the fucking spear deep inside him. Alu behind was grinning like Fanny after successfully stealing Eudora's food from her fridge. 

 

"MOTHERFUC-"

 

Alu quickly clamped his hand over the dragon warrior's mouth. He pulled the spear out and quickly replacing it with his full hard on which immediately hit the shorter's prostate. This made the brunette make a muffled moan. 

 

Thrusting in and out, the ivory haired teen continued to cover Zilong's mouth with his hand, trying to muffle the sound so their teammates wouldn't catch them fucking.

 

His other hand was on Zilong's erect dick pumping it vigorously like a machine.

 

"Mmmmmfmfm...Alu..mmmmmfmfmf..  
Cum...mmfmfmfmf...now..."

 

Zilong came into Alu's hand with a silent scream. 

 

This caused Alu to also cum onto Zilong but not without pulling out first. Soon, both teens lay in the grass hidden in exhaustion.

 

"Victory!"

 

"Haha Alu I beat yo-" 

 

Alucard's hand slammed over Zilong's mouth again shutting him up. 

 

"Yay we won ! Suck it Miya"

 

"Shut up Layla"

 

"Hey did you guys see Zi and Alu throught the entire match?"

 

"Yea where the heck where they ??"

 

"Wouldn't it be funny if those two were fucking in the bush?" 

 

"Lmao Leslie you're so funny"

 

"Its our secret" Alu said grinning at the stunned Zilong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long


	5. The whole thing is a tfbw refrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing is a south park the fractured but whole refrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long I forgot about this fic

"Come on Alu, it wont be that bad, theres both guys and girls"

 

"No Ruby, im not going"

 

"Pleaseeeee Alu, my best bud, your best friend is asking youuu"

 

"I said no Ruby I'm not going to the strip club with you and Aurora"

 

"How bout I buy you drinks?"

 

Fuck, Ruby knew how much he liked free things. "Fine but you pay" Alu grunted.

 

When they arrived at the club, Ruby bought the first round. The girls ran to a table near the stage with Alu reluctantly following.

 

Out of the coner of his eye, Alucard saw two little kids exit the toilet wearing homemade superhero costumes? Who the fuck let them in. Everyone must be too drunk to notice.

 

The voice of the DJ boomed over the speakers, "Don't forget to buy the DJ a drink, up next we have Angel" A girl in a skimpy costume exited outa curtian from the back. She had like an angel getup, like her namesake, but the ivory haired man didn't care. Well, he was gay and plus he was just here for the free shit.

 

"Ok walking down the stage now , here is Dragon" as the DJ announced his name, a hot guy with flowing long brunette hair strutted down the stage. Once he reached the end, he caught sight of Alu's table and winked at him. Thinking he was winking at them, the two, one slightly sober and Ruby completely wasted screamed.

 

Blushing, Alu turned his head away from the stage. The two ' superheroes ' went up to the DJ passing him a drink. After realising it was full of things Alu didn't even wanted to imagine, the DJ rushed to the toilet to vomit.

 

All of a sudden, ' dragon ' sauntered up to his face. Hey turned to an already passed out Ruby and Aurora, god dammit those two. "Hey cutie, my stage name is dragon but my real name is Zilong but call me Zi, what's yours? "

 

"Umm.. Hi.. Im Alucard but call me Alu"

 

"So Alu," Zi said plunking himself on the taller's lap, " wanna take this to the VIP room?"

 

"How much? " he asked.

 

"Free if you give me your number"

 

Pulling the taller's hand to the Vip room, Alu card felt a full hard on coming. "Im a power bottom so yeah" the brunette wispered in Alucard's ear.

 

Seating him down, the shorter started grinding on his erection causing Alu to moan loudly. The stripper unbuttoned the other's pants, pulling his member out and taking it into his mouth.

 

Aw fuck, Zilong could suck a dick

 

Impatient, Alu turned the kneeling stripper around and pushed him onto all fours. This caused Zi to make a little yelp.

 

"Don't worry, I've already preped. Bitch im a sex worke-"

 

Nodding, Alu quickly rammed into him mid sentence catching the brunette by supprise making him yelp again.

 

"Heh Zi the yelp sound you make is damm cute"

 

Alu continued trusting rappidly into the moaning mess bellow him. Balls slapping onto the thick skin infront of him. Damm he had a thicc ass. Zilong also doing the yelp thing that Alu liked.

 

"Zi... Im..going..to..AAAA"

 

The ivory haired came balls deep into the strippers ass. Causing the experienced one to come at the same time. Pulling out, Alu wiped the long haired boy down with the provided tissues. They proceeded to pull up his pants in Alu's case, and what ever stripper clothes Zi had back on. They walked out the room hand in hand as the two kids? Entered the room with two men as wasted as Ruby on a friday night. Huh. Those two must be just tiny people. Weird kink.

 

Zilong skinked away back to work but not before Alu slipped his number into the stripper's hand.

 

"Heyyyy Aluuuuu diya get laid? Good idea coming here aint it? " A drunken Ruby slurred while gulping another drink beside an also now completely wasted Aurora who was passed out.

 

 

"I think I got a boyfriend now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes place in a different version of the scene with captain diabetes and the new kid where the bust a strip club

**Author's Note:**

> Please help im new


End file.
